K-47 Hunter IV
Developed from the earlier K-47 Skyhog Escort Fighter The K-47 Hunter IV was a bomber interceptor intially designed by the Efrosan Aircraft Commission but modified extensively by Grant-Robertson Heavy Manufacturing for a purpose the K-47 Skyhog wasn't originally designed to do. The Hunter IV was a response to the increasing severity of Bavarian and Ikanese bombing raids after the fall of the Royal Isles in 1943. The aircraft became one of the most heavily armed fighters of the entire war with a 50mm recoilless rifle as it's main armament. Despite being a stop-gap measure, the K-47 Hunter IV proved successful despite the unconventional design. The Hunter IV however, was replaced by more capable aircraft by the end of the 40s. Design and Development A dedicated bomber interceptor with hard hitting guns was desperately needed as the frequency of Coalition bombing ramped up with the fall of the Royal Isles in 1943. Grant-Robertson, who had been license producing the K-47 Skyhog modified the type to be extremely up-gunned. As it was needed quick, the Hunter IV was developed, tested and put into serial production in under 3 months. The upgraded K-47 has had its wings increased in size as well as a 50mm autoloading recoilless rifle mounted on the left shoulder. Other features of the aircraft were enlarged to compensate for the extra weight of the guns. As a secondary weapon, 4x 30mm cannons were fitted in the wings replacing the original 0.5inch guns. Also to compensate for increased weight, a much larger GR-9950 36 cylinder radial was used, though, some examples would be manufactured with the much less powerful GR-4550 18 cylinder to decrease costs. Operational History As a pure bomber interceptor, the type was too sluggish and heavy against pure Fighters like the DS-21 and Ka-5 Kosai. Where Coalition forces had lots of fighter coverage, the K-47 suffered with its less than ideal flight characteristics. With a poor rate of climb and top speed, the type saw immense losses against the Bavarian DS-21 Falke and the Ikanese Ka-5 Kosai. Nevertheless, when used in joint operations with the K-49 Super Stallion II, the Hunter IV was more successful as it could focus on bombers rather than the escorting fighters. The installment of Ikanese bases in Southern Stria by 1946, the K-47 Hunter IV was extremely useful against deterring the constant Coalition Bombing raids. Though slow and heavy, the Hunter IV's extremely powerful armament was able to take out bombers like the W7 Havako from distances as far as a mile away - well out of range of the defensive cannons. Some pilots chose to remove the recoilless 50mm cannon to reduce weight and drag. This field modification would sacrifice hitting power for increased performance. With the arrival of more advanced - purpose built aircraft for this role, the Hunter IV was phased out. Leftover Hunter IVs were converted back into the original specifications of the Skyhog - these were dubbed the Hog Hunters. Specifications K-47 Hunter IV Crew: 1 Top Speed: 545km/h @5000m 420km/h ASL Stall Speed: 140km/h Climb Rate: 7.9m/s (12.7m/s with 50mm cannon removed) on some examples using the GR-4550, the climb was reduced to 5.4m/s. Engine(s): 1x Grant-Robertson GR-9950 36 cylinder radial (4328hp) or 1x Grant-Robertson GR-4550 18 cylinder radial (2900hp) Armament: 4x BA-30 30mm cannons + 1x shoulder mounted GR-50 50mm recoilless rifle (this was sometimes removed) K-47 Hog Hunter Crew: 1 Top Speed: 695km/h @7000m 509km/h ASL Stall Speed: 95km/h Climb Rate: 15.7m/s Engine(s): 1x Grant-Robertson GR-9950 36 Cylinder Radial (4328hp) Armament: 2x BA-30 30mm cannon OR 12x Gulbar 0.5inch machine guns Extra Armament: Provisions for bombs, rockets and torpedos. Category:Aircraft